nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wheel of Time: The Third Age
Timing Why was the end of the Third Age changed from "around 2007-2008" to February 2003? It just seems rather odd that this article would have been created almost four years after the server ceased operations. (The article was created in December 2006.) --The Krit 16:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) * The story isn't complete. It first shut down in 2003 and I brought it out of the ashes 5 months later. The server continued to run until 2008 I believe but I will have to confirm with Kiltorea when he officially shut it down.--''Lucky Day | msg'' 17:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) * Right now, the article seems to imply that the server has not been active since about 2003. If the server continued operations (even after a hiatus or two) until 2008, then maybe the article should reflect that? The 18:16, 2015 October 10‎ edit removes any in-article hint that the PW was ever hosted after 2003. Regardless of whether any later incarnations comprised part of the PW's heyday, IMO the article is more informative if the lifespan of the PW includes its last 5 years, assuming it's true it was running in one form or another until 2008. - MrZork (talk) 09:55, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Active The article seems to contradict itself. Is this server "still active in NWN" (taken from the first paragraph) or is it "down permanently" (taken from the last)? --The Krit 16:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) * --fixed. the first paragraph just needed an update.Lucky Day | msg 17:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :* OK, so this should get reclassified as a former gameworld. --The Krit 04:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Yes, I stopped running in 2008. It made a short comeback, but then was closed when no one else was available to host. It is indeed a former gameworld now as I've no intention of bringing it back.--Kiltorea 8:38PM, January 19, 2011 (CST) Heyday An anonymous edit claimed that "heyday" is subjected and used that to justify removing three years (2004-2006) from the history section. (OK, it was only one sentence, but still... three years.) First off, "heyday" is not subjective. It can be objectively measured by the number of active players, the number of simultaneous players, or the number of player-hours. In theory, these different measurements could indicate different times as the heyday, but that would make it ambiguous, not subjective. On the other hand, I do not have access to those numbers for this server, so... I guess we leave out "heyday" even though the justification for the removal is invalid. I've brought back the sentence minus the "heyday". --The Krit (talk) 03:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) *LuckyDay here. Hudson was my host for several months before running the show for ''exactly ''one year. His talents (as well as Artemis') were marked by the steady rise of the server from the excellent foundation Sowens gave it. In terms of numbers, his were excellent, rising to average in the 40's which sometimes peaked in the 50's after he upgraded to a dedicated host. When Turk asked me to return we were surprised to see ourselves exceeding that even and thanks to overhaul of the engine (I removed the HCR in favor of my own system), a new dedicated server and a huge cleanup of laggy code I started seeing players in the 60's (we started pekaing in the 70's and my logs topped us at 76!), especially after the Bioware Wedneday profile we got. Kiltorea managed to keep those numbers going until NWN's gradual decline and shut down by Bioware, Gamespy and Hasbro. *In terms of fun and role play, personally for me it was never more fun than when Sowens was host. Boy what a great time that was! That's why all of us stayed together for months longing to recapture those days and bring it to you new players. LuckyDay (talk) 01:37, June 13, 2017 (UTC)